clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lapepe Lazumeme
__TOC__ hey guys. As of today i am offically QUITTING this wiki. Why? List Ben 100022 Sent hate comments on MY OWN blog! Most of the users hate me here. My stuff always gets deleted. Alexedo111 is my only friend along with pizzamanjrcp. So im just leaving this wiki. so thanks to everyone who made me quit. Where and When ill be on and what ill look like Hi!right now i currently look like a ninja. anyway my favourite server is mammoth. im always on it. ill usally be on when im not busy. My best bud on cp My best bud on cp is stickwalker. we are friends in real life aswell. we are both non members and do try to meet each other but we go on at diffrent times. i told him about cp.Lewleworange 21:45, July 25, 2010 (UTC)lewleworange July 25 22:45 2010 :)Jelloratbob:) My talk page | | My incredibly boring life story 18:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for the late reply. Sure, I'll be your friend! There's a lot of friendly users here, so feel free to ask them too. If you need any help, feel free to ask me or another administrator! --Alxeedo TALK 20:01, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Parties Here You Can Add a party you want to have. Please Go in a list. My Parties 1000 Day party @8am Rainbow Dock August 6 2010 Friday(Cancelled) 1000 Day Party (Re launched) 12 Am Iceberg August 10 Tuesday(Cancelled Again) 1000 Day Party (Re re lauched) 13 August server snowforts Place: Lighthosue To Iceberg. 1000 Day Party (Re re re launched)(Final chance)August 14 10 am(normal time)from beach to dojo. Dance Party(not to get stamp) Night club Lounge And town! 15 august 2010 anytime snow forts(server) The FALL fair 2010(to celebrate fall fair 2007) starting-forest-ending-Town (Server White House) Time-7am-22pm Day 23rd-3rd september your favourite thing hi. im gonna start hosting a card game called Card Favourite. Its where you can choose your favourite things as a card deck (e.g. pizza deck) Does anyone wanna give there favourite thing? Quiz Time! Ok im gonna start a CP quis on this wiki. A new question will be asked everyday. So question 1. How was Cp Created? Trophies/Party Extras Stampbook NOTE:this is only for boomblox4's carnevale. NOTE NOTE:i may put more stamps in. Fairs Fact,the last one was 2008.Dodo8My talk page 11:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) No I don't need a penguin,I meet him yesterday,dont you read my comment???Dodo8My talk page 11:27, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Dont you think i know all?You aren't the smart on the wiki so don't tell me what i already know. Awards Block Hi I'm going to block you for infinite because you have no mainspace edits, only blog edits, violated policy after several warnings, admitted you were too young after several warnings and broken every rule in the book. Sorry. --[[User:Tigernose|'''Tigernose]] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 15:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Block -_- I haven't actually blocked you yet, but it was clearly highlighted in the Welcome message we sent you on this talk page. You obviously ignored it, then removed it but also messed up your talk page. The policy can be found here. If you are under 13 you will be blocked until you are above this age. Also, by not contributing to mainspace, you are not contributing you the website and either your userpage will be protected or you will be blocked. Starting a fight, especially an immature one, is violation of the policy. You have violated all these rules as far as I know and you will blocked according to the block times in the policy. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 21:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Alx is inactive so there is a 100% chance he wont respond to that message.--[[User:K8lkgg|'The K's']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'Speech Place']] [[User:K8lkgg/Missions|'and mission's']] 19:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Blog comments Please try not to spam comments on blogs, even if it does mean getting the "200th comment" :). Thanks! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 12:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ^Sorry, being unspecific, I meant the "Club Penguin is getting more unfair" one. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 12:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, sure! List the ones you don't want and I can get rid of them. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 12:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) i quit&made a wiki i have quit this wiki because i never *understood* the rules so i made a EPF series wiki(PSA memories wiki) i am the founder of it and i am a ADMIN,burecat all others Tigernose Tigernose there has to be a way i can make it up!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it cleary stated in the welcome message delete this(i think) but i might of made a mistake i will try and put back the welcome message but PLEAEEEEEEEEE give me another chance! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Lewleworange!Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its talk page. A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (Lewleworange 19:26, September 21, 2010 (UTC)). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out your user page with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be blocked from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit Our Help Center. You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your Preferences. If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 07:05, September 18, 2010 Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Lewleworange! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Lewleworange!Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its talk page. A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (Lewleworange 19:28, September 21, 2010 (UTC)). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out your user page with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be blocked from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit Our Help Center. You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your Preferences. If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 07:05, September 18, 2010 CPW Wallpaper Contest --Ratonbat Wallpaper contest!! 20:08, September 21, 2010 (UTC)